Faisons la réalité avant que le rêve ne sen charge
by Sarambre
Summary: Dumbledore dit à Remus, qu'il devrait dire, qu'il est un loup-garou à ses amis, après que ceux-ci, inquiets, soient passés à son bureau. Remus hésite... Lisez pour savoir la suite! review svp! chapitre unique


Auteur: Johp5 avec l'aide de Sirius.étoile  
  
Correctrice: Sirius.étoile (elle a eu du boulot!!! lol)  
  
dédié à: Sirius.étoile!! sans elle je l'aurais pas encore fini!!!!merci Sirius.étoile!!!!  
  
Titre: Faisons la réalité avant que le rêve ne s'en charge!  
  
reponse à un concours sur le forum: la carte du maraudeur!  
  
### 2ème année des maraudeurs, 2 jours après la pleine lune. ###  
  
-Et n'oubliez pas, Monsieur Lupin, le directeur vous attend dans son bureau!  
  
-Oui Madame Pomfresh!  
  
Remus sortit de l'infirmerie et se dirigea tout droit vers le bureau de Dumbledore. En chemin, il se demanda ce que pouvait bien lui vouloir le directeur.  
  
"J'espère que Sirius, James et Peter ne se sont pas encore inquiétés de mon absence, je leur avais dits que j'allais voir ma mère, un jour, et ça fait 3 jours qu'ils ne m'ont pas vu!" pensa-t-il.  
  
Parvenu devant la gargouille, il dit le mot de passe:  
  
-Mince je n'ai plus de Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochu!! (lol c'est long!!)  
  
La gargouille pivota pour laisser la place à l'escalier qui menait au bureau du directeur. Remus s'avança sur les marches et se laissa monter. Arrivé en haut, il frappa à la grande porte en bois.  
  
-Entrez!  
  
Remus obéit. Il salua Dumbledore qui lui répondit par un:  
  
-Ah Remus te voilà! Allez allez, assieds-toi seulement, ne te gêne pas voyons!!  
  
-Vous vouliez me parler? demanda Remus après s'être assis.  
  
-Voui voui, je voulais te dire que tes amis étaient encore passés me demander où tu étais, ils semblaient vraiment inquiet de ne pas te voir revenir! Tu devrais vraiment leur dire pour ta lycanthropie, je suis sûr qu'ils le prendraient très bien.  
  
-Non non professeur, je ne veux pas risquer qu'ils m'abandonnent à cause de ce que je suis!!  
  
-Comme tu veux, mais je suis sûr qu'ils le prendraient mieux si c'est toi qui leur dis, que si ils l'apprenaient par accident!  
  
-Je...je vais y réfléchir  
  
-Sage décision! Allez, va les retrouver!  
  
-Oui, au revoir et merci Professeur!  
  
-Au revoir et de rien mon petit!  
  
Remus sortit du bureau de Dumbledore l'esprit plein d'interrogations, devrait-il dire son secret à ses amis, au risque de les perdre ou, ne rien dire, et les perdre quand ils l'apprendront?  
  
Il ne sut jamais comment il était arrivé dans son dortoir pendant qu'il réfléchissait. Il décida de se reposer un peu, en attendant que les autres arrivent (ils étaient en cours de potion) et il s'endormit dans la salle commune des Gryffondor.  
  
-Lupin, réveille-toi!! On doit te parler, s'exclama Sirius Black en secouant Remus.  
  
-Einh??...euh.voui...quoi? grommela, à peine réveillé, le loup-garou.  
  
-Euh pourquoi tu m'appelles Lupin, Sirius??? continua Remus.  
  
-Pourquoi ne nous as-tu rien dit? demanda James Potter.  
  
-Vous dire quoi, les gars? répondit Remus  
  
-Tu sais très bien de quoi on parle!! Pas besoin de faire semblant!! explosa Sirius.  
  
-Euh non, je vois vraiment pas de quoi vous me parlez!!  
  
-Mais si, d'un petit secret que tu nous caches depuis le début, alors ça te dit rien?? continua James.  
  
-Euh!!!!  
  
non pitié! Fait que ça ne soit pas ce que je pense, svp!!!! Ils ont pas pu trouver ! C'est pas possible!!! Ca n'arrive qu'à moi, des choses pareilles!!!! pensa Remus très paniqué tout d'un coup.  
  
-Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas dit que tu étais un de ces monstres de loup-garou??? explosa à son tour James.  
  
ATTENTION: depuis là, Sirius.étoile m'a aidée à faire la suite, alors fait gaffe c'est bourrer de délires!!!! loll  
  
-Ben euh....j'avais peur que vous réagissiez comme vous le fait maintenant! répondit Remus avant de se lever pour se sauver de leurs regards meurtriers.  
  
-C'est ça, dégage de notre vue avant que l'envie nous prenne de te transpercer avec une flèche en argent!! cria Sirius quand Remus parti.  
  
Remus continua à courir les larmes aux yeux, il n'en revenait pas. Il savait qu'ils le prendraient mal mais pas au point d'avoir envie de le tuer!! Il ne vit pas des Serpentard arriver devant lui et leur rentra dedans, ils se retrouvèrent tous sur le derrière.  
  
-Non mais, ça va pas, Lupin?? C'est quoi ces manières?? On ne rentre pas dans des honnêtes (???) personnes comme nous!!! s'écria Lucius Malfoy, un Serpentard de 5ème année.  
  
-Einh...euh...désolé je ne vous avais pas vu. répondit Remus en essayant de cacher ses larmes.  
  
- Ca ne suffit pas que tu te sois excusé! Regarde dans quel état sont nos robes à cause de toi!! répliqua Severus Rogue, un Serpentard de la même année que Remus.  
  
-On va te faire payer ça!! continua Brutus Flint, un Serpentard, qui est en 7ème année.  
  
Brutus l'écrasa contre le mur et il se mit à le tabasser, aidé de Crabbe et Goyle (Serpentards, 5ème années)  
  
-Non...non…non...laissez...moi...tranquille!!!!!! paniqua Remus mais les 3 Serpentard firent comme si il n'avait rien dit.  
  
### 10 minutes plus tard ###  
  
-Stop les gars! Il a eu son compte et j'entends quelqu'un arriver. La voix de Rogue coupa le silence partiel qui régnait dans le couloir, car on entendait rien à part les cris de Remus.  
  
-Oui, Sev à raison (Jo: voui Sev à toujours raison!!). Partons! ordonna Malfoy.  
  
-Mais...  
  
-Y a pas de mais, on débarrassent le plancher et tout de suite, c'est un ordre! répliqua Malfoy.  
  
-Oki...(Jo: eh il m'a chipé mon oki!!!!!!!! au vol!!!!! Auror: suivez-moi mamzelle, on va discuter de ça devant une bonne p'tite bière au beurre, mamzelle! Vous z'aimez la bière au beurre, mamzelle? Jo: voui!!!!!!!)  
  
Et ils partirent, laissant Remus, inconscient et bien amoché par terre.  
  
1 minute plus tard, une silhouette s'avança vers une forme par terre, tabasser presque à mort et méconnaissable, c'était Remus (Sirius.étoile: mais c'est mon idée ça!!!! Au voleur!!!!!!!)  
  
Elle se pencha vers lui et fit un bond de 10 mètres quand Remus ouvrit péniblement ses (Jo: beaux) yeux.  
  
-Kikoo!! (Jo: hum hum c'est à MOI ça!!!!èé) Qui t'a fait ça?? demanda-t-elle.  
  
-Ah et en passant, moi c'est Gaëlle Voitou, je suis à Serdaigle en 2ème année, et toi t'es qui? continua-t-elle sans lui donner le temps de répondre. (Jo et Sirius.étoile: Gaëlle, notre p'tit bébé!!)  
  
oh my God!!! Pitié tout sauf une pipelette!!!!!pensa Remus en regardant Gaëlle.  
  
-Salut! Bon dans l'ordre de tes questions: c'est des Serpentard qui mon fait ça, (des)enchanté de te connaître, Gaëlle. Je suis Remus Lupin, 2ème année à Gryffondor et Loup-garou officiel des Gryffondor.  
  
mais quel con je fais!!! Pourquoi j'ai dit ça??? Maintenant elle va se sauver et le dire à tout le monde!!!!!!! Y a pas un mur dans le coin??pour me remettre les neurones en place, ou une tour pour en finir???pensa Remus après sa GROSSE que dis-je, sa BIG gaffe!!  
  
-Dit Gaëlle, en venant, t'aurais pas ça Remus.  
  
-Tiens-toi aussi t'es un loup-garou?? Moi aussi!!! C'est drôle non?? le coupa Gaëlle.  
  
-Heu........................t'es une louve-garoutte (made in sirius.étoile) ??ou les Serpentard on touché mes oreilles??(Jo: ça c'est la tète de Remus après la nouvelle: OO)  
  
-Voui voui (Jo:hum hum, ça aussi c'est à moi!!!!èé sirius.étoile: je suis désolé mais le hum hum ne t'appartient pas!!Jo: maieuh!!!), t'as bien entendu!!  
  
- ha ben ça alors!!!!! Et Dumbly, ça lui faisait BIP de nous le dire qu'on était plusieurs???  
  
-Ah parce qu'il ne te l'avait pas dit?? Moi il me l'avait dit!!  
  
je sens qu'à la prochaine pleine lune, je vais manger du Dumbly!!! niark niark!!  
  
-Bon allez, je vais t'aider à aller à l'infirmerie!  
  
NONNNNNNN!!!!!!! Pitié pas ENCORE l'infirmerie!!!!!!!!!!!(Jo: tiens y me rappelle quelqu'un mais qui??? mdr) J'en sors!!!!!!!  
  
Après un BIG soupir,  
  
-Ok, allons-y!!!!!!  
  
### Quelques minutes plus tard ###  
  
Un hurlement résonna dans tout Poudlard, les plus perspicaces devinèrent que ça venait de l'infirmerie:  
  
-ENCORE VOUS, REMUS LUPIN!!!!!!!!! MAIS C'EST PAS CROYABLE ! COMMENT VOUS FAIT POUR REVENIR JUSTE APRES ETRE PARTI??????????  
  
Un silence, suivit d'un 2ème hurlement:  
  
-MAIS… MAIS QUI VOUS A MIT DANS CETTE ETAT?????????  
  
-....les...Ser...Serpentard. répondit Remus d'un ton très bas.  
  
Pendant ce temps, Gaëlle, elle (Jo: arg sa rime!!) se marrait comme la folle qu'elle était!!!! ce qui lui valut un regard noir, model spécial Madame Pomfresh!  
  
Le Professeur McGonagall rappliqua à cause de tout ce vacarme et lança son habituel:  
  
-Mais que se passe-t-il ici?? Pourquoi ce vacarme? alors que j'étais tranquillement en train de jouer à la marelle avec le professeur Dumbledore??(Jo: sa c'est made in Aqualine d'Aquarius sauf que normalement c'est le prof de DCFM qui joue avec Dumbly!!) s'écria-t-elle très sérieusement.  
  
1 seconde  
  
2 secondes  
  
3 secondes  
  
4 secondes  
  
5 secondes  
  
-OUPS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! remarqua McGo (Jo: elle est longue à la détente!!! Sirius.étoile: c'est normal, en pur et dur Gryffondor, elle pouvait pas aller plus vite Jo: loll je me sens pas du tout visée, vu que je suis à Serdaigle!!! Na!! Sirius.étoile: je te jure que pour une fois, il n'y avait pas de sous-entendus Jo: grr pour une fois grr Moony attaque la missante!!)  
  
Gaëlle repiqua une crise de fous rire avec Remus et Pompom leva les yeux au ciel avec un tout petit, mais tout petit sourire.  
  
Tout d'un coup, une tornade rousse arriva à l'infirmerie!  
  
-Remus, je suis venue le plus vite possible après avoir apprise que tu étais encore à l'infirmerie! s'exclama la nouvelle arrivante qui n'était autre que Lily Evans!  
  
-C'est gentil de te soucier de moi! lui répondit Remus  
  
-Einh.euh..non, c'est pas pour toi que je suis venue, c'étais pour savoir si tu savais où est Potter, y paraît qu'il a encore joué une farce à Severus et Cie avec l'aide de Black! Alors tu l'a vu??  
  
-Grr me parle pas d'eux!!!  
  
-Ben pourquoi?? Y t'ont fait quelque chose??  
  
-Oui  
  
-Quoi?? demanda la curieuse Gaëlle (Jo: c'est tout moi ça!!! lol)  
  
-Ils...ils ont...découvert un secret sur moi qu'ils n'auraient pas dû trouver!! Je suis sûr que tu sais de quoi je parle Gaëlle??  
  
-Ah voui, j'ai compris de quoi tu parlais!! répondit Gaëlle.  
  
-Bon, c'est bien beau tout ça, mais tu m'as toujours pas dit où sont Potter et Black!!!! s'écria Lily  
  
-Pfffffff tu sais que des fois t'es chiante, Evans??? répliqua Remus.  
  
-Voui je sais!! Alors où??? questionna Lily.  
  
-Dans la salle commune, normalement!! finit par répondre celui qui, plus tard, se fera appeler Moony (Jo: désolé mais c'est bien mieux que lunard, je trouve!!!)!!  
  
-Ok, merci  
  
-De rien  
  
-Bon maintenant, je veux tout le monde en dehors cette l'infirmerie à part M. Lupin et que ça saute!!! s'exclama Pompom  
  
En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire "quidditch" (Jo: merci Mme. Bibine!!!) l'infirmerie fut vidée des personnes qui n'avaient rien à y faire!!  
  
-Mettez ça et allez-vous coucher dans un lit. dit-elle à Remus en lui tendant un pyjama made in infirmerie!! (Jo: lol)  
  
Remus mit le pyjama (Jo et Sirius.étoile: laissez-nous entrer!!! on veut voir ça!!!!! miam miam loll) et se coucha.   
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Pomfresh revint avec 1 potion.  
  
-Tenez Lupin, buvez cette potion pour dormir sans rêve (Jo: xpdr!! si il savait!!!! loll Sirius.étoile: le pauvre! comment a-t-il atterrit dans toute cette histoire? Je soupçonne deux petite futée très très sadique, qui sont derrière tout ça Jo: xpdrrrrrrrrrrrrr et une autre petite futée qui a organiser un concours!!!!!lol)  
  
Remus obéis, puis s'endormit.  
  
-C'est toujours moins douloureux pour le patient de l'endormir avant de le soigner!! se dit à elle-même Pompom  
  
### Le lendemain matin, au dortoir des 2ème années à Gryffondor ###  
  
-Debout Lupin!!!! cria un Sirius Black très énervé dans les pauvres oreilles de Remus Lupin, le pauvre héro de cette histoire!! (Jo:je le plein!!!!!! lol)  
  
-Einh...euh...quoi? (Jo: ça recommence!!!!!! lol) grommela Lupin à peine réveillé.  
  
-On aimerait bien savoir où tu étais passé pendant ces 3 jours??? lui demanda James qui était assis à coté de Sirius au pied du lit de Remus.  
  
-Euh...ben...j'étais....tient c'est vrai ça!! J'étais où moi???? Euh je sais plus!!! Je crois bien que j'ai fait un rêve ou plutôt un cauchemar!!! répondit Remus  
  
ouf, c'était qu'un rêve!!!! J'ai eu peur!!!!!Bon ben je crois que il vaut mieux leur dire maintenant, qu'attendre qu'ils le découvrent tout seul!!!! J'ai pas envie que ça fasse comme dans mon rêve, moi!!!  
  
- Tu ne te foutrais pas de nous-là, Remus?? demanda Sirius  
  
-Voui, c'est vrai. Bon, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire.  
  
-Ah oui, et c'est quoi? questionna James  
  
-Bon, vous savez quand je m'absente tous les mois, et ben en fait ce que je vous dis à chaque fois, c'est que des excuses. En réalité, chaque mois, je disparais de l'école car...  
  
Epilogue:  
  
### Un mois plus tard ###  
  
-Salut Rem'!!! Comment ça va?? demanda Sirius en arrivant avec James vers le lit de Remus à l'infirmerie.  
  
-Salut vous! Ca peut aller et vous? répondit Remus.  
  
ça va beaucoup mieux depuis que vous connaissez mon secret!!! en fait!!  
  
-Tant mieux!! s'exclama James.  
  
-Et Gaëlle se porte aussi à merveille mais-là, elle dort!!!! dit Remus  
  
et elle est très très mignonne quand elle dort, non, elle est toujours très mignonne!!! et très jolie!! Je craque pour elle!!(Jo: niarck niarck Sirius.étoile: là, j'adore!!Jo: moi aussi lol)  
  
-POTTER!!!!!!!!!  
  
-Quoi encore Evans???répliqua le dit-Potter.  
  
-QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS ENCORE FAIT A SEVERUS???  
  
-Ben rien, je lui ai juste dit bonjour à ma façon!!!  
  
-EN LUI M'ETANT SON BOXER SUR LA TETE???  
  
-Ben voui, je le lui ai remis à sa place??? Pourquoi, ça pose un problème à quelqu'un?  
  
-VOUI CA ME POSE UN PROBLEME, A MOI!!!   
  
-Ah ben alors ça va, si ça pose juste un problème à toi!!  
  
-GRRR POTTER, JE TE HAIS!!!!!!!!  
  
-Voui voui moi aussi, bon bye Evans, je te signal que tu es dans une infirmerie et que les patients ont besoin de silence!!!  
  
-Tu oses!!!!!!  
  
-Voui j'ose!!!  
  
-Grr.  
  
Et Lily ressortit de l'infirmerie encore plus en colère que d'habitude.  
  
-Et ben, qu'elle tigresse celle-là!!! s'exclama Sirius.  
  
-Arrête de parler de cette peste, stp, Sirius!  
  
-Oki  
  
-Bon, plus sérieusement, non pas toi Sirius!!! (Jo:désolé pour la blague à 2 centimes!!!) On a quelque chose à te dire Remus!  
  
-Ah oui, quoi?  
  
-Et bien voila, on a pensé à devenir animagus pour........  
  
Fin

REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!


End file.
